1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light water nuclear reactors and more particularly, to automated computational systems and methods for performing safety analyses in pressurized water reactors (PWRs) in conformance with 10 CFR 50.46, such as, postulated Loss of Coolant (LOCA) accidents.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, safety analysis data is used in assessing and managing various issues relating to the operation of light water nuclear reactors at commercial nuclear plants. Various systems and methods are known in the art to perform safety analyses in PWRs in conformance with 10 CFR 50.46. For example, there are known systems and methods for analyzing postulated Large Break and Small Break Loss of Coolant (LOCA) accidents.
In compliance with 10 CFR 50.46, postulated large break and small break LOCA accidents are analyzed to show that the Emergency Core Cooling System (ECCS) of PWRs satisfy the general design acceptance criteria. In the nuclear industry, particularly, in the United States, these types of safety analyses are performed using different evaluation models. For example, a conservative, deterministic approach is used to analyze Small Break LOCA and a Best-Estimate Plus Uncertainty (BEPU) method is used to analyze Large Break LOCAs. It is typical not to analyze intermediate breaks because they are considered not to be limiting based on simplistic engineering arguments of analysis.
It is desired in the art to develop automated computational systems and methods which are capable to perform safety analyses in PWRs of LOCAs for a full spectrum of break types and sizes including small breaks, intermediate breaks and large breaks.